This Type of Love Isn't Rational
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Loki drops by for a bout of love making...pure smut! Enjoy. Dominant!Loki


**This is for my friend Pirate! Her Christmas present, I was going to do a Hawkfrost one but my muse wasn't working for it so she gets Frostiron instead but I doubt she'll mind. And of course for all my other followers, hope you enjoy the lovely smut.**

This type of love isn't rational

It started shortly after the events of New York, after Thor had taken Loki back with him to Asgard. That of course didn't last long, Loki knew all the ways in and out of the realm eternal and used them as often as possible to visit down on Midgard. To come down and visit Tony Stark. Tony had nearly killed him the first time when Loki had caught him by surprise but by the tenth time Tony had come to expect Loki's visits and what they entailed.

"Are busy Man of Iron?" The familiar voice whispered in his ear and Tony looked over his shoulder to see Loki sitting on the desk beside him, one leg crossed over the other.

"No, never. Of course not." Tony gave Loki the what-do-you-think look and went back to working on some repairs for the iron man suit. He knew that Loki hated being ignored, especially by Tony which made Tony want to do it even more.

"I know you are not to busy for me, Stark." Loki growled, running his fingers over the designs on Tony's desk. With a sigh Tony stepped in front of Loki, letting him wrap his long legs around Tony's waist. "You are a pain sometimes." Tony leaned up and kissed Loki, waiting for Loki to calm down before pulling back from the god. "So playing hookey from prison again?"

"I wouldn't really call it a prison, too _comfortable _to be considered such. It's as if they can actually stop me...as long as I behave myself, I'm allowed my freedom." Loki slid off the table and onto the floor, smoothing out his clothing. "I am here for a reason."

"Aren't you always?" Tony teased, shutting down everything. Loki glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Tony smiled over at Loki and took his hand. "C'mon reindeer games, I'd prefer the bedroom this time...lab tables aren't as comfortable as I thought they would be."

"Very well...it seems you have figured out the reason I am here." Loki said following Tony. Tony chuckled "Yeah it's pretty obvious by now." He threw over his shoulder. In Tony's room, Loki sat down on the bed, waiting as Tony meandered around his room removing small articles of clothing and accessories such as his watch, his tie and a few other things. Loki waited patiently, enjoying watching the other man slowly walk back towards the bed.

"Remove your clothing." Loki commanded, causing Tony to roll his eyes. "Feeling dominant tonight are we?" He teased, already knowing the answer. Loki rarely ever let him top, not that Tony minded all that much.

"Is that not the usually Anthony." Loki teased, his voice going a tone lower. Tony smiled at the god, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. Loving the way Loki watched him. Loki sauntered over, placing himself in Tony's lap and running his long fingers over the man's chest, playing around the arc reactor. Tony shivered at the touch and reached up for the god's clothing. Loki slapped his hands away and pulled back.

"You still have clothing on."

"You interrupted me." Tony finished stripping, making it slow and teasing. Loki leaned against the nearby dresser, a clever smirk spread across his face and eyes glazed over with lust. Removing his own clothing with magic, he stalked over and pushed Tony down on the bed and kissed him roughly, climbing on top. Tony growled playfully up at him, knowing that Loki enjoyed it. Nipping and biting, Loki made his way down Tony's body, tongue teasing out against his member before pulling back with a smirk. Tony groaned, head falling back on the bed. He didn't mind Loki's teasing, in fact he rather enjoyed it but he knew if he let it go that it might be all he got.

"Loki, enough teasing." Pulling Loki back up to him by his hair, earning a hiss of annoyance and nails digging into Tony's shoulders. With a growl Loki bite down roughly on Tony's shoulder before pulling back. Straddling the man underneath him, he quirked an eyebrow at the flustered look on Tony's face.

"You should learn to be more patient, Stark." Loki whispered seductively, leaning down to give the man another kiss before pulling off completely and going to back to his position from before. Running kisses and bites along Tony's hips and inner thighs before taking him back into his mouth. Tony keep his hands at his side, knowing a repeat of his actions might leave him with a ringing headache and all alone with Loki back wherever he had come from. Loki hummed deep in the back of his throat and Tony eyes snapped open, fingers digging into the sheets as white danced before his vision. Relaxing back into the bed, he managed a half-glare at the god leaning over him.

"Oh we aren't quite done yet, my pet." Flipping Tony onto his stomach, Loki slipped deft fingers past the puckered hole, pushing them in and out. Scissoring them, Loki nibbled at the junction between Tony's shoulder and throat. Reveling in the sounds Tony made beneath him, he smirked against the now red skin. His mark clear and already started to bruise. Slipping his fingers out, he pushed into Tony, earning a sharp cry from the man before he pulled out and snapped back in.

Tony dug fingers into the pillow that he had his face buried into, covering up the sounds that he was making. He hated and loved what Loki did to him, bringing him with screams and moans of the god's name. That was how it was every time, this time being no different. Time passed slowly to him, as the strokes deepened and he climaxed with a muffled shout, muscles tense before weakening in the aftermath. Loki grunted, placing rough kisses against Tony's shoulder and cheek, roughening his pace before slowing. Tony gave a weak moan of longing when Loki pulled out and laid down beside him.

"No complaints then, I take it?" Loki laughed, sending every fiber in Tony's body on fire. Rolling onto his side, he pillowed his head on his arm.

"Just the one."

"And that would be?" Loki raised an eyebrow at him, running a pale hand through mused hair. Tony smirked at him. "Yeah. We only did it once, that is no fun at all. I mean I understand...your what centuries old, that probably takes away from your endurance. Once is pro-" Loki clamped his hand down on Tony's mouth, growling.

"Hold your tongue, you know nothing." Tony smirked behind the pale hand, earning another growl and a bout of love making. Several bouts of love making.

**Finally finished...sorry things have taken hold of my life. I will try to update Budapest as well for all who are interested but I don't know if my muse will be into it. I also thought about continuing Taste the Flesh and adding some story line to it..but only if anyone is interested. **


End file.
